For Better or For Worse
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: Sequel to My Best Friend and a lot longer and more discriptive. The days following Sasori's and Deidara's 'time' together. Yet again I suck at summary's. Rated T for sexual references and Hidan's mouth!


What Happened.

_Sequel to My Best Friend_

_**I would like to thank the people who reviewed and faved My Best Friend without those people this story would never have been born.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the OC's and the plot.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sasori's POV

I felt a warmth beside me as I slowly come to consciousness. When I opened my eyes I saw a bunch of blonde hair. I sat up right to see a face that I had seen so many times before, in dreams and in reality, but never like this. I looked at Deidara then back to my own legs, hoping that last night was nothing but a dream. To no avail though. I knew that it wasn't a dream for 2 reasons. Reason 1, I remembered every detail, reason 2, we were both naked.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and went over to my drawers. I picked out a pair of boxers. I slid them on and then took out a pair of jeans, put those on and grabbed a shirt from my closet and put that on. I walked back to my bed and sat down, putting my head in my hands.

_I can't believe that I did that. I can't believe I did that. _My thoughts raced and of course no matter how much I couldn't believe it, seeing is believing and boy was I seeing it. I let my thoughts continue to race without trying to stop them. _He's my best friend not my boyfriend! I took something that he can never get back, though he did seem to enjoy it. _I shook my head at that. _I don't care if he liked it or not. I never should have done that to him. _I closed my eyes as I remembered Deidara crying out in bliss as he climaxed and the moan of pleasure he let out as I came deep inside of him. I shook the memories of last night from my head and my eyes snapped open as I came to a conclusion. _I won't be able to face him again. _The thought saddened me but it was true, I couldn't face him again after what I did and there is nothing that I could due to change it. I knew that I was being unrealistic, after all, we had school together and he has to go passed my house to get to the school.

_I need some time to think._ I thought as I stood up and gave Deidara one last look as he rolled over. I went and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off my desk. I wrote a quick note to the blonde and set it on the desk so where Deidara would see it. After that I looked over my shoulder to see Deidara starting to stir. I hurried to my door and grabbed my jacket that was on the door. Not caring what time it was, not caring that my chest was covered in cum, I raced out of my room before Deidara had a chance to wake. My last thought was. _Forgive me Deidara._ Though I didn't expect him to.

Deidara's POV

I woke up thinking that what had happened last night was only a dream. I was proved wrong as I looked at my surroundings to see that I was in Sasori's room. I sighed in bliss as memories of last night came rushing through my mind.

"That was way better than any dream I ever had." I murmur as I rest my eyes sleepily and I thought of how it felt to have Sasori inside me. It was, in my opinion, the best feeling ever. I sat up but flinched a few times in the process.

"It might have been great, un, but my ass still hurts." I groan as I stand up. My clothes were scattered across the floor. I grabbed my boxers and slid them on. I flinched again as I bent over. A thought ran through my mind. _Where is Sasori anyway? _I didn't know the answer to that question so I looked around the room. I spotted a piece of paper laying on Sasori's desk. _I wonder what this is. _I thought as I picked it up and saw that it was a letter addressed from Sasori to me. _Maybe this will tell __me where he is._ I start to read.

_Dear Dei,_

_ I am sorry. So, so very sorry. I can't believe that I did that to you. I took something that you can never get back. I don't know how I can face you again but I just need some time to think. You can use the shower here to clean up. Don't worry about the mess, I will clean it up when I get home._

_ Sasori_

It was short but it got the point across. I set the note back down on the desk and I went back to pick up my clothes, ignoring my aching backside. I let the simple fact sink in. Sasori thought that I regretted giving myself to him. _Why would he think that? I mean I told him that I loved him. Did he think that I was lying to him? _My thoughts were racing as I stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water. _I meant it when I said that I loved him. _My eyes opened as another question entered my mind. _But did he mean it when he said that he loved me? _

I shook my head at the thought. I cleaned my hair with shampoo. I closed my eyes so that soap wouldn't get into them. I thought of a conversation that I had with Sasori a few years back.

_Flashback_

_ "Hey Danna. What's up, un." I greet as I see him. He was laid out in the grass in the park._

_ "Hey Dei. Nothing really." Sasori replied looking up at me with his muddy brown eyes. To me they almost seemed sad. I sat down next to him as he sat up._

_ "What's wrong, un?" I urge._

_ "Nothing." Was his curt reply._

_ "Danna we have been friends for years. Don't you think that you can trust me, un?"_

_ "Dei you should be happy with the trust that I have already given you. I am not used to trusting people."_

_ "You can trust me. I would never betray your trust, un," _

_ "Deidara I have given you enough of my trust and like I said. I. Don't. Trust. People." Sasori narrowed his eyes as he spoke. I knew that I was on thin ice because he never uses my full name unless he is serious. Yet I felt that I needed to keep trying._

_ "Danna we have been friends for years. You know almost all of my secrets and yet I barely know any of yours, un." I met his eyes with my own without flinching. He sighed in defeat._

_ "Fine if you really want to know what's bothering me, I will give you a hint. It has something to do with me not trusting people." His tone said that he didn't want to talk about it, but me being who I was didn't take the hint._

_ "I know that you don't trust people, un, but I want to know why you don't, un." If looks could kill I would be dead._

_ "If I tell you, you have to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone." Sasori said, sounding hesitant. "The only other person who knows what I am about to tell you is Pein."_

_ "I swear, un." I promised, knowing full well that Sasori took his threats seriously._

_ "Fine." Sasori sighed in a bitter, defeated tone. "You know that I live with my grandmother and don't like talking about my parents." I nodded._

_ "Yes, un." I answer._

_ "Well my parents worked together and they would often leave me with Granny Chiyo and one time they let and never came back."_

_ "What happened to them, un?" I asked not knowing if I wanted to hear the answer anymore._

_ "They got a business vacation. They took it and left me with Granny Chiyo. The trip that they took was supposed to take them to the Bahamas. They never got there. The plane that they were on crashed in the Atlantic Ocean. Granny Chiyo new what happened to my parents but she didn't tell me. When I found out what had happened it was 6 months after their deaths. The only reason I found out was because I had just went over to Pein's house for the first time. His mother said that she was sorry for the lose of my parents."_

_ "I'm sorry, un."_

_ "You didn't kill them." Sasori replies with his voice being as cold as ice._

_ "What did Chiyo say, un?" I ask._

_ "She told me that the reason she never told me was because she wanted to protect me from what had happened. I didn't even get to go to their funeral because I didn't know what happened."_

_ "I didn't know, un."_

_ "How naive she was for thinking that she could protect me from their deaths. How naive for her to think that I would never find out." Sasori sneered his voice starting to lace with venom. "I was 6 years old. A time when you learn to trust others and guidance is most crucial. I gave her my complete trust and she misused it by not telling me what happened to them." By now his voice was dripping with venom._

_ "Sasori enough, un." I say and place my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me. His eyes were hardened but I could see that he was trying to hide his pain._

_ "Now that you know what happened to me you know what makes me not want to trust people. Now I hope that your happy that I trusted you enough to tell you all that."_

_ "I am happy that you trusted me enough to tell me, un, but I am sad about what happened to you." I replied solemnly. I watched as he drew his legs closer to his chest and held them._

_ "I just can't trust what people tell me." He mutters and averts his gaze._

Present

_ He either thinks he made a huge mistake or he thinks that he can't trust my words. _I thought as I took a towel off the shelf as I stepped out of the shower. I started to dry off hoping that Sasori wasn't over thinking the situation., but knowing him he probably was.

I looked at myself in the mirror and started to get all the long tangles out of my hair by running my fingers through it. People thought it was weird that I cared about my hair so much when I am a guy. My backside didn't hurt as much as it did when I first woke up. After I was sure that all the tangles were out of my hair I put on my clothes. I decided to just leave my hair down sense I couldn't find my hair tie.

"The hell I'm walking home." I mutter as I lean against the wall. It is true that I did feel less sore than I did when I woke but it still hurt like hell when I moved too much. I smiled when I found that my cell phone was still in my jeans' pocket. I took it out and scrolled through the numbers until I found Dean's number but it didn't say his name over the number it said 'Speed Demon'. I couldn't suppress the laugh that came up when I read his new name. _Leave it to Dean to change his name to something like that. _I thought as I hit enter. He picked up after 3 rings.

"Hey DeiDei what's up?" He sounded tired.

"Hey Dean. Did I wake you, un?" I ask.

"Nope. You did not. What do you want?" He asks again.

"I was just wondering if you could pick me up, un." I reply.

"Can't Pein do that?"

"He already left, un."

"Fine." I hear him sigh. "I will be there in 5 minutes." He then hangs up. I sigh and make my way slowly down the stairs to wait for my brother. As I waited for him I let my thoughts wonder. _First things first, I am not going to tell him what I did with Sasori, or at least not yet. Second find out why he sounds so tired._

When I see him pull up and I went outside. I made my way slowly up to the car to hide my limp. I opened the door and Dean said.

"The Speed Demon is at your service." He grinned at me as I slid into the passengers seat. I got a good look at Dean as he looked at me. He didn't just sound tired, he looked it. "You ready to go home?" He asks and I nod.

"Nice name, un." I comment.

"Thanks thought it would work better sense I am a speed demon on the track." He replies as he drives off. Dean is the star runner of the track team at the high school. He hasn't lost a race.

"Are you sure that I didn't wake you up, un?" I ask eying the bags that were starting to form under his eyes.

"I am sure Dei." He smiled but I was pretty sure that it was forced. "Hey I need to stop at the Kum n' Go on the way home. Will you want or need anything?" He asks.

"A Pepsi, un."

"All righty then. You got it."

"Dean, un?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you look and sound tired, un?"

"I didn't sleep well." His answer was short. I thought that there was more that he was not telling me.

"Why not, un?" I press. He seemed too occupied on driving to answer but he finally answered, even though it was reluctant.

"Delilah." Was the only word he said as he pulled into the parking lot and parked. I wanted answers before he left.

"What's wrong with her? Is she still that upset about Spike, un?" I question as he opens the door. He looks at me and he mutters.

"I will tell you later." Then he gets out of the car and closes the door behind him. I watch as he entered the store.

Left to my own thoughts I let them wonder. _What happened with Delilah? Surely she can't still be going on about Spike dumping her. I mean it could be that but she can't be so upset as to keep Dean up all night, could she? Whatever it is it can't be that bad. _I shook that naive thought out of my head because it had to be bad if she kept Dean up because of it. _I hope that she is okay. _I let the worry for my sister cloud out all thoughts of Sasori from my head. I looked at Dean as he opened the car door, sat down, and closed the door. His hair was wet and I was about to comment on it when he handed me my Pepsi and said.

"Don't say anything about my hair or else I will take that Pepsi back. Anyway the person cleaning the floors hit me in the face with the mop. We got a discount because of it." I nodded and was about ready to speak when Dean's phone started playing music.

"_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak spanish_

_Como si ilama, bonita, mi casa_

_Su casa"_

He looked at the I.D and sighed. He answered it.

"Hey Delilah. Are you okay?" He asks and I try to listen in on the conversation but Delilah was talking too low for me to understand. I hear Dean sigh and he answered. "Yeah I will get it for you. See you when we get home." Then he hung up and opened his door again.

"Where you going, un?" I ask.

"Delilah wants a 7-Up and earlier she said that she didn't want anything. I will be right back." He got back out of the car and shut the door and ran back in the store. He was back in the car within 5 minutes and he smiled as he replaced the 7-Up with his Monster.

"Why are you so happy, un?" I ask.

"Got it for free because they are still sorry for me getting hit with the mop." He explained as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why are you drinking an energy drink when you look and sound like you need to sleep, un?" I ask confused. He takes a drink of his Monster before he answers.

"I won't be able to sleep."

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong with Delilah, un?" I ask glancing at him.

"When we get home I will, I promise."

"Fine, un." I mutter. We spent the rest of the drive home in silence. It was odd sense we would normally joke around.

Once we were home Dean shut the car off. We got out of the car and went into the house. I headed to my room while Dean went down the hall to give Delilah her pop I assume. When I was in my room I went to the dresser and picked up a black hair tie and put my hair up in it's usual half ponytail. I turned my head when I heard the door close. I let out a breathe when I saw that it was just Dean. He walked over to his bed and sat down, holding his can of Monster. He gestured with his hand for me to sit on my bed across from him. I did so.

"We need to talk." He stated meeting his gaze with my own.

"Un." I nod, waiting for him to start.

"As you know, yesterday Spike dumped Delilah." He began and I nodded again before he continued. "Delilah felt terrible and you saw how broken-up she was about it. She calmed down before her appointment but that completely changed once we found out what was wrong with her."

"Well what is wrong with her, un? Are they able to fix it." I question as he hesitates.

"Well yes and no."

"What do you mean, un?"

"Deidara." I look at him in surprise. He has never used that tone with me before. I begin to get nervous as I meet his gaze straight on. "Delilah is pregnant."

"What, un." I say shocked. Dean gets off his bed and sets his Monster down. He crouches in front of me.

"I know that it's hard to accept but she is. Apparently she has been expecting this baby for 2 months."

"That's why she's so upset, un." I said quietly. I knew that it was a stupid question but I was too shocked to think straight.

"Yes it is." Was the reply and when he sees my expression he adds. "Deidara she never meant to get pregnant."

"How do you know, un." I mutter.

"Deidara." I looked at him straight in the eyes when I heard how strict his voice was. "Delilah doesn't want this child but she won't get rid or the kid because it would be wrong. She doesn't know if she will put it up for adoption though."

"She has to doesn't she, un?" I ask and when I see his puzzled face I continue. "I mean we struggle to get by. It would be harder with a baby here, un."

"Dei, I know that things have been hard sense Mom and Dad died and it would be harder with a baby around but it wouldn't be right if we put the kid up for adoption just for him/her to be adopted by people who won't take care of him/her."

"But-"

"No buts Deidara. I know full well what could happen but it's not our choice to make. It's Delilah's."

"I know, un."

"Good." He says satisfied as he stands up and grabs his Monster, chugs it, and sits back down on his bed.

"Dean. What made you want to drive after what happened, un?" I ask. Dean looked surprised by the question but he answered anyway.

"I couldn't live in fear that another accident might happen. An accident can happen to anyone. All I hope is that is doesn't happen to us again."

I nodded and thought. _I hope that it doesn't happen again either. _After the thought crossed my mind I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I yawned. So much has happened in the past couple days. It made me so tired.

"Deidara I can tell that your tired. Just get some rest." Dean suggests and I nod, agreeing with him. I lay down and close my eyes. I hear the light click as Dean shuts it off. I wait until he is out of the room before I drift off into a dream filled, restless sleep.

Dean's POV

I was shocked to say the least. I knew that Deidara was just trying to get off the subject of Delilah and her unborn child but I still didn't think that he would ask something like that. He hasn't spoken about what happened in years. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I rested my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I sighed as the bitter memories of the crash came into my mind. I remembered it as if it happened just yesterday.

_Flashback_

_ "Hey Mom, Dad when can I get my permit?" I ask, leaning froward so that my face was in the middle of the two front seats. I was sitting in the backseat with Deidara. I was 15, Deidara 12, and Delilah was 15. She was out shopping with friends so she didn't get to come with us to the all so fun grocery store to get some much needed supplies. I heard my mother sigh._

_ "We have been through this before Dean. You can't get your permit until we have the money." She replied._

_ :Fine." I mutter._

_ "Good. Now sit back." My father ordered. I rolled my eyes but I complied and sat back next to Deidara. I knew that my father wasn't happy but I didn't know why._

_ "What crawled up his ass and died." I huff quietly. Deidara heard the comment and he giggled. I notice my dad glance at me through the mirror._

_ "What was that young man!" He sounded like he was going to blow a gasket._

_ "Nothing." I replied quickly but calmly._

_ "That's what I thought." Then he turned back to face the road, which in my opinion he should have been watching in the first place. It was all quiet in the car until Mom started up a conversation with Dad to relieve the tension. That plan backfired. The friendly conversation that my mom started up about how the school systems everywhere were stupid turned into an argument. I blocked out the noise by looking out my window but I turned to Deidara when he said something. I didn't catch it so I said something completely random. I just had hoped that it would be the answer but the odds were against me._

_ "Yes Dei. I do think that the Packers are awesome." The look that he gave me said that the answer that I gave wasn't the one he wanted._

_ "That wasn't even an answer to my question that I asked, un." Deidara complained. "I also know for a fact that you don't like Football."_

_ "Sorry Dei. Trying to block out the noise. Also I never said that I liked Football I just said that I thought the Packers are an awesome team. What was your question?" I replied, looking at him apologetically._

_ "I wanted to know if you could teach me some Japanese, un." Was the reply I got._

_ "Deidara you know that I am better at Spanish than I am Japanese. I don't even know that much Japanese."_

_ "Please, un! Just a few words." He pleaded looking at me with wide azure blue eyes. I sat there unwavering for a few moments until the look that he was using started to get to me. Finally I gave in to his look._

_ "Fine," I sigh in defeat. "but only a few."_

_ "Yay, un!" He cheered at his mini victory. I couldn't hide the chuckle. He just looked so childish, especially when he acted like this._

_ "Okay." I smiled. "Baka."_

_ "What, un?" He stopped his cheering to look at me._

_ "Baka. It means 'idiot' in Japanese." I explain._

_ "Baka." He copies me. "Cool, un." A nod tells me that I can continue._

_ "Arigato means 'thank you' in Japanese." _

_ "Arigato, un."_

_ "Good. Danna has two meanings in Japanese. It means 'Master or husband'."_

_ "Okay, un. Anything else?"_

_ "Yes but I will tell you when we get home unless you want Dad to explode." I reply._

_ "Alright. Thanks for telling me, un."_

_ "No problem. Maybe some other time I will teach you some Spanish." I say with a smile and I turn my head to look out the window again. As I was trying to zone out the argument between our parents again my eyes widened when I noticed something that was not good. I saw a truck heading straight for the car. It was going fast and not stopping. I looked at the truck again and then I said._

_ "Dad."_

_ "Dean can't you see that I am having a conversation with your mother so be quiet and let us talk." Was the irritated reply that I received._

_ "I don't care if it's a conversation about the end of the world, this is important." I try again._

_ "Shut your mouth young man and let us talk." Then he hit the gas and the car started moving forward. I panicked because I knew that the truck was going to hit us and we would receive even more damage. I could have jumped from the car and saved myself from injury but instead I did the first thing that came to mind. I turned to Deidara and undid his seat-belt._

_ "Wha-" Ignoring his question of what I was doing I pushed him out of the door on his side. Just when my parents looked back at me to see what I had just done the truck hit us. It hit our car so hard that our car was knocked into the river right next to the street. Before we hit the water I unbuckled my seat-belt but before I could get out we hit the water. I started to feel woozy and before I knew it I had blacked out._

_ "He's waking up. Go get the Doctor." The next thing that I knew I heard voices and I was waking up. The room was bare. The walls were white, the floor and ceiling was white. I recognized the hospital rooms that I had been to a few times for family emergencies. I was in a bed and beside me was Delilah and Deidara. They both hugged me. I looked into their faces. Delilah was near tears while Deidara was already there._

_ "Were am I?" I ask. I couldn't think of anything else to say even though I knew that I was in the hospital._

_ "In the hospital." Delilah gives me the reply._

_ "I didn't understand why you pushed me out of the car and then I couldn't believe it when the truck rammed into it, un." Deidara says._

_ "I needed to get you out of the car." I rasp, my throat scratchy from lack of use. "Also sense Dad wouldn't listen when I tried to tell him I did the only thing I could. Speaking of which were is Mom and Dad anyways and Delilah are you okay? You look like a zombie."_

_ "About that, un..." Deidara said sadly and Delilah finished._

_ "Mom and Dad are dead." She looked sad then explained. "The reason I look like a zombie is because you had me worried sick. After we got done shopping we went to my house to wait for you guys to get back. We were watching T.V. When a news alert came onto the screen. I panicked when I saw our car being pulled out of the river and then when they said that there was only one survivor and that he was in critical condition. I just..."_

_ "Sorry to worry you." I say giving her my reassuring smile. "But don't worry I am fine. Same as I always have been and always will be."_

Present

_Don't worry, I am fine._ Those words echoed in my ears as my eyes snapped open. "Must have fallen asleep." I groaned as I sat up. I looked at the clock to see that it read 5:30pm. I groaned again because it had been 3:00pm when I had picked up Deidara. I also slept on the couch and I really hate doing that but back to the thoughts on Deidara.

Deidara has been acting weirder than he normally does. It probably has something to do with something that happened at the party at Sasori's house. I sighed. I had noticed Deidara's limp, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. I was sure that I knew what happened. No I knew what happened but I wanted to hear the truth from someone. I knew that Deidara wouldn't tell me. _That leaves only one other person._ I groaned at the thought of asking Sasori what happened between himself and Deidara but I had to do what I had to do.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket. I scrolled through the numbers till I found Sasori's. The only reason that I have Sasori's number in my phone was because sometimes Deidara would forget his and then I would have to call Sasori instead just to reach him. I pressed call and waited for him to pick up. It didn't take long, like I knew that it wouldn't. Deidara would always tell me about how Sasori hates to wait. Back to the task at hand Sasori picked up after the first ring.

_"Hello."_ I hear him answer as he picks up. He sounded distracted.

"Sasori it's me Dean." I tell him.

_"Oh."_ He sounded surprised. _"If you wanted to know where Deidara was he is not with me."_

"I know he is at home sleeping."

_"If you didn't want to know where he was at then why did you call?"_

"Just want to talk."

_"About what?"_ He sounded slightly defensive.

"Hey no need to get testy now. I was just wondering what happened at that party last night. Preferably what happened between you and Deidara."

_"Can't Dei tell you?"_

"I doubt that he will and like I already said, he is sleeping. Also I am sure that I know what happened but I want to see if it's true or not."

_"Fine I will tell you but in person but only because I need to tell somebody. I am at the park close to my house."_

"All right I will be there in a few minutes." After that I snapped my phone shut and placed it into my pocket once again. I got off the couch and made my way to Delilah's room. I tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in." Came Delilah's muffled reply so I entered the room to see her laying on her side on her bed. I saw that she had drank half of her 7-Up and I smiled. _At least she is drinking something._ I thought as I sat down on the bed next to her. She looked up at me, her usual bright green eyes looked sad and dull.

"What do you need?" She asks.

"Nothing. Just coming to see how you are doing and if you need anything." I reply gently.

"I am fine. I know that Deidara is home. How did he take it?"

"He was shocked and now he is sleeping. I haven't told him about us going to the hot-springs yet though. I thought it would be better if we told him together or when you want to tell him. Also I think that it was better to wait a while until he got used to you having a child."

"Okay we will tell him when he wakes up then because we are leaving tomorrow."

"Alright when he wakes up. I am going out for a little bit. Will you be fine?" I see her nod.

"Yeah I will be fine. If I need anything I will ask Deidara." She pushes herself into a sitting position. Her hair held some tangles in it. It was an odd sight sense she always brushed it.

"Good. Now while I am out would you like me to get you anything to eat?

"No just get yourself and Deidara something."

"I have a feeling that Dei won't want anything and I have been drinking Monster's all day so I think that I am all set. Just get some rest." I get off the bed and walk to the door. Right before I closed it behind me I added. "You might want to fix your hair." I shut the door and went to the door that led to the room that I shared with Deidara. I figured that he was still sleeping and when I opened the door I saw that I was right. I wrote him a small note that said I was going out and I would be back soon. After I wrote the note I set it on his forehead and I left the room, closing the door again. I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house.

Sasori's POV

I sighed as I shut my phone. _I can't believe that Dean called me._ I bit my lip as I thought about the upcoming conversation. _Why can't he just talk with Deidara about it? I don't want to talk about it and especially not with Deidara's older brother. But I have to talk with somebody about it. _I laid back in the grass hoping that I just imagined Dean calling me, that I just imagined him asking to talk with me about what happened between him and his brother. _Who am I kidding? _I asked myself of course it happened because today is just not going my way_._

It had only been 15 minutes sense I got back to the park. After I woke up and ran out of the house I went straight to the park to clear my head and after a few hours I went back to the house hoping that Deidara wasn't there. He wasn't. I took a shower and cleaned the house, getting rid of all evidence of what happened at the party the night before. After I made sure that everything was okay for when Granny Chiyo came home I went back to the park.

"Hey." I opened my eyes when I heard someone speak to see gray eyes looking down at me. I pushed myself into a sitting position when Dean sat down next to me carrying 2 cans of Monster. He held one out to me.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"Oh so I can't be nice? I thought you might be thirsty. Also I thought you might just like one." He replies and when I don't take it he adds. "If you don't want it I will keep it." I sigh and take it even though I wasn't very thirsty.

"Thanks." I mutter.

"No problem." He opens his Monster and takes a drink then we sit in silence for a while, to me it felt awkward so I decided to brake it, also, I hate waiting.

"What do you want?" I ask looking up at the sky, hoping that he forgot what he wanted to talk about but something in the pit of my stomach said that I was wrong.

"You know what." He sighs. Gut feeling: 1 Hope: 0.

"No I don't."

"Sasori you are not stupid so don't act like it."

"Why don't you talk with Deidara about it." It was more of a statement than a question.

"He is sleeping at the moment and I know for a fact that he won't tell me."

"What makes you think I will?" I ask even thought it was a stupid question sense on the phone I told him that I would.

"You need to talk about it with someone. You are confused and you don't know what to do." He replies in a tone of voice that says he knows what I am going through.

"You know what happened don't you." I accuse, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I am pretty sure that I know but I am not sure."

"How do you know?"

"Limp." Was the one word he said but it said all I needed to know.

"What do you want from me?" I say a little too defensively. I meet his gray eyes with my own. I was surprised to see compassion, knowing, and sorrow in them.

"Nothing. I just want to see how you feel about this. I can see in your eyes that your confused. I can tell that you want to talk about it but you feel that you can't." I look at him quizzically.

"Why do you want to help me?" I ask.

" If Deidara has told you anything about me then you know that I will try to help anyone that I can if I know them well enough."

"But we barely know each other." I respond remembering the words Deidara told me about Dean once.

_Flashback_

_ "You haven't told me about your family." I say to Deidara._

_ "Well the only family I have now is Dean and Delilah, un." He replies._

_ "I know that but you haven't told me about them." My face is impassive as always._

_ "Fine, un. Delilah is really stuck up. She thinks that sense she is the oldest in the family she has to take care of me and Dean. She thinks that everything has to be perfect and she does get really snippy sometimes and then when I want to do something then she will say no and we normally argue a lot, un."_

_ "She sounds terrible." I comment._

_ "She is but sometimes she is pretty cool too, un." _

_ "What about your brother?"_

_ "Dean. He's awesome, un. He always tries to lighten the mood when Delilah gets testy and he is always calm, un. He puts me and Delilah before everything else."_

_ "He sounds okay."_

_ "He always cares about everyone, un. Even if he doesn't know them."_

_Present_

"That's true. I barely know you but you are close to Deidara and if your close to him your close to me. I also thought that you might want to talk about it with someone that doesn't know anything about you, but who knows everything about Deidara." Was the reply that I got and it snapped me out of my thoughts. For some reason that I didn't understand, I believed him. I wanted and needed to talk about it.

"Okay I will tell you." I decide at last.

"Good because you will feel better once you talk about it. I won't interrupt you."

"What I did, I should not have done." I say instead of what actually happened at the party. Dean's reply surprised me.

"Why?" I looked at him strangely. Plus he said he wouldn't interrupt but I guess I really don't mind that much.

"Why should I have done it?" I ask. "Shouldn't you be mad at me? After all it is your brother that I had sex with."

"Why would I be mad? If you would have made him have sex with you then I would be enraged but I know that you would never do that. Also why would I be mad at you when Deidara enjoyed what you did to him." He explained calmly.

"What makes you say that?" I ask but when I blink Deidara's face flash's into my head. I shake it away.

"You are an idiot." I was not expecting him to say that so I complained.

"Hey, what did I do?"

"Deidara has feelings for you, he has had them for a while now. Yes he is your friend but he wants to be much more than that."

"Why do you say that? I ask, hiding the blush that was threatening to cover my cheeks. He replies with another question and that annoys me.

"Has Deidara ever acted strangely around you?"

"A few times. He would blush around me." I admit. "But what does that have to do with anything?" I start to get a little irritated and he can tell.

"I never told him this but you have no idea how many times that I have been woken up in the middle of the night by moaning. I can also tell you that we do not have a masturbating ghost. So from that information tell me, who do you think was the one who woke me up?"

"Oh god." I say in shock. Deidara had a crush on me, no he loved him. _Deidara actually meant it when he said that he loved me. _

"Sasori." Dean's voice snaps me back into reality. "He enjoyed what you did to him. He wanted it. To him, I can bet money, that it felt like a dream come true. The night before I woke him up at 5 in the morning because he woke me up because of a very heated sexual fantasy about you and him."

"I wondered why he was acting weirder than normal." I mutter.

"I made him talk to me. Sasori it's no surprise to me. You have been friends sense you were little and you were there for him when he needed it most." He paused and I said nothing, not sure of what to say, and he went on. "Deidara really loves you, you know that?"

"Now I do." I look at my feet sadly. "Last night there were no words exchanged between us until afterwords, even then we said very little. I told him that I loved him and he said the same to me. He meant what he said, I see that now, but I don't know if I meant it." I looked at Dean with eyes full of confusion. "I believe that part of me meant it but the other part...I just don't know."

"You think that you won't be able to face him but he enjoyed it so he will forgive you."

"Even if he doesn't hold it against me I...I don't know if I can face him." I look at the ground and then look back at Dean in shock as he places his hand reassuringly on my shoulder. _Nobody has even dared to touch me like that accept Pein and Deidara. So why is he doing this? _I didn't know the answer but I made my face remain impassive even though my eyes said that I was shocked.

"He wanted it, so he consented to it. Didn't you want it if you were the one who started it?" I never thought of that before. _Did I want it?_ I didn't answer myself because I didn't want to admit the truth to myself but I did answer the man in front of me.

"I don't know." I answered honestly and without really thinking I ended up telling him what happened at the party.

"At the party Pein and Konan were already having sex when Deidara got there and I assume that it was the same with Kisame and Itachi. Then Hidan got into Kakuzu's pants so Deidara and I went to my room. I don't know what happened. Just knowing what was going on in the house just got me so hard and..." I stopped not knowing how to explain what I felt.

"And what?" He prompted.

"I sometimes feel other emotions for Deidara but I would always push them out of my mind. For some reason I felt like I had to take him right then."

"What feeling?" I thought that he was asking too many questions but I knew that I couldn't stop explaining, not now.

"I felt like something bad was going to happen. I felt like I had to take him then and there. I don't know why but I felt that I had to claim him before somebody else did." I watch as he nods.

"I see. Sasori I know that your a good kid. I don't have a problem with you and my brother being together but all I ask is that you don't hurt him. He needs you know more than ever." I look at him and raise and eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Some complications." He averts his gaze as he speaks. "Delilah is troubled at the moment so Moon and I are going down with our friend Marcus to the hot springs and we are bringing Delilah. We will be gone for a week or two." He stands up. "Deidara needs someone that he can count on above all others, someone to get him through this, and Sasori I believe that your that person."

"I don't know about that." I say uncertain, which isn't like me. I copy him and stand up.

"I am sure that you are. Now I should be getting home before Delilah starts to worry. Need a ride home?" He offers. I go through the options in my head. _Walk home in the dark or ride home in a car. _I chose to go with the ladder .

"A ride would be nice."

"Good cuz' I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway. Come on then." He leads me to his car and I get in the passenger seat while he gets in the drivers. He starts the engine and I look at him.

"Thanks." He looks at me and smirks.

"No problem. Also you know how Deidara calls you Danna?" Then he starts to drive to my home.

"Yes why?"

"I am assuming that he didn't tell you the full meaning. Danna means 'Master or husband'" My eyes widen and he smirks. I am silent all the way home.

Deidara's POV

I had just got up about 15 minutes ago and at the moment I was talking with Delilah. I wasn't in store for another shock that just came my way.

"I wasn't planning on going in the first place. It was just supposed to be Moon, Dean, and Marcus but they insisted that I go. They also had and extra seat that they needed to fill." Delilah was saying. "You will be fine right?"

"I will be fine, un." I answer. I had just been told that Dean and Delilah were going to the hot springs with Moon and Dean's friend Marcus.

Moon might as well be Dean's girlfriend but they say that they are just best friends. Moon has fair skin with silver hair and sky blue eyes. Her hair has highlights of blue, pink, red, and black. I don't really know much about her. She is also Hidan's cousin and she looks like him a little bit.

Marcus is pretty cool in my opinion. He is a playboy basically. Marcus has medium length black hair with dark blue, almost black, eyes. His tan is about the same shade as Kakuzu's. He has the looks to get any girl that he wants but he never goes out with anyone unless he thinks that the girl is worth it.

"Deidara I am sorry." Delilah said in sadness. As I looked into her eyes to see that she was near tears.

"Don't cry Delilah, un." I ask. _Where is Dean when I need him._ Dean always knew how to lighten the mood. "Sorry for what, un?" I asked.

"For everything that has happened."

"There is no need to be sorry, un."

"Deidara don't give me that bull shit." That surprised me sense Delilah rarely cusses. "I know very well that you don't like the thought of me having a child and you don't like the fact that we are leaving for a few weeks. I am just sorry for it all."

"Delilah there is no need to be sorry, un." I try again.

"I will feel sorry, no matter what you say."

"When are you and Dean leaving, un?" I ask just as Dean comes into the house. I look at him. "What's that, un?" I ask eying the bags that he was carrying. He smiled and his eyes brightened as he saw that Delilah was out of her room.

"6-pack of Monster, 6-pack of Pepsi, a 6-pack of Mountain Dew and 2 things of Advil." He replied and when he noticed the look that Delilah was giving him he added. "I get free things because of an incident that happened at Kum n' Go this afternoon." I nod but Delilah asks.

"What about the 2 bottles of Advil? We still have some."

"I know that but Deidara told me that when he was at Sasori's he slept on something wooden so his back hurts." Dean replies evenly and I meet his gaze as he gives me a knowing glance that Delilah didn't catch because she rolled her eyes and said.

"That and because you might choose to get rid of other kinds of back pain."

"Maybe, maybe not but, even though I am bi, I still prefer women over men." I heard his reply but I was thinking something else. _How did he know? _

"That's disgusting." Delilah commented.

"Welcome back and it's not like you haven't done it before."

"No comment." She says facing away from us as he face turns as red as a tomato. "To answer your question Deidara, we will be leaving tomorrow." Dean laughs at her embarrassment and she stands up and starts to walk away but not before saying. "I am going to bed early." Then she disappears back into her room. I hear Dean chuckle and I look at him strangely. _Not this again. _I complain silently thinking that he would start chuckling like crazy like he did the previous morning. He finishes putting the caffeine filled drinks away in the fridge.

"I think that's just like her, getting all embarrassed like that. I think I will try and go to bed after I get the caffeine out of my system."

"How did you know, un.?"I ask.

"Your limp."

"What limp, un?" I ask confused. I was sure that nobody could tell that I had a limp.

"No matter how hard you tried to hide it I could still see that you were limping."

"I was sure that I made it unnoticeable, un." I said, more to myself than to Dean.

"Remember that conversation that we had yesterday morning?" He asks and I nod.

"What does that have to do with anything, un?" Dean sighed and I slightly cursed myself for being blonde.

"I am bi. So me being bi I have had sex with both males and females." I flinched a little.

"Not needed, un."

"I have been both uke and seme. I know what it looks like and what it feels like." He finishes and hands a bottle of Advil to me. "Advil?" He offers.

"Thanks, un." I say taking the bottle.

"Keep it in your bed side table and don't tell Delilah. Okay uke boy?"

"Hey! Don't call me that, un!" I complain.

"Oh so your telling me that your ass hurts because you were seme." Just then I saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and I knew that I reacted the way that he wanted me to.

"Fine. So what if I was uke, un? It doesn't give you the right to call me uke boy."

"I think that it does and I suggest that you take some of that Advil and then go to bed."

"I have slept most of the day, un."

"True but if you want your ass to heal then I suggest you do as I suggested."

"Fine but I am taking a bath before I go to sleep, un."

"Do what you please." Dean says as I disappear into our room, more like my room but Dean is sleeping in my room til his room is clear of spiders. I shivered at the thought of what happened with Dean's room.

_Flashback_

_ "Did you enjoy camp?" Delilah asked as Dean came into the house._

_ "Hell no. It was a dump." He replied. "Now if you don't mind I am going to go into my room for some much needed sleep."_

_ "Why do you need sleep, un?" I asked._

_ "Because I was stuck in a cabin full of girls, which I thought was going to be awesome but it wasn't. They spent all night talking about different hair styles and how popular they were."_

_ "Okay I will wake you up at 9 sharp so that you can eat." Delilah said in a commanding tone of voice.. I looked at the clock and it read 6:30pm._

_ "Fine, mother, but if I am cranky when you get me up it's your fault." I follow him to his room and he throws his stuff on the ground and flops down on his bed. _

_ "Good night Dean, un." I said but he was already asleep so I left and shut the door behind me. I spent most of my time watching the television and then the next thing I know it was 8:30 and Delilah was busy making brownies. My hair stood up when I heard a girlish scream come from Dean's room and Delilah jerked her head up at the sound. At the same time we rushed to Dean's room. Delilah opened the door first and she turned on the light. We were both scared and worried for Dean because of what we saw._

_ Dean had his eyes as wide open as they could be out of fear and he was trying to stay still but he was just trembling too much to stop. I was horrified to find my brother covered in spiders. Some big, some small, even some in between. _

_ "Deidara call the exterminator. Now!" Delilah said and I rushed to the phone. I barely remember calling them but I did and the next thing that I knew is that Dean was standing next to Delilah and I while we talking with the exterminator._

_ "Apparently there was a nest of spiders under your bed and when you flopped down onto it you disturbed the spiders. They felt threatened because something happened and they weren't sure what so they crawled out of the nest to see what was wrong." He was explaining. _

_ "But I was only gone around a month." Dean had said. "How could that many spiders appear in that amount of time?"_

_ "Spiders can lay hundreds of eggs at a time and the eggs have to be a certain temperature to hatch. Your lucky that they didn't start biting you because too much of a spiders toxin could kill you. Now it will take at least a year to make sure that all the spiders are gone and do the chemical treatment." _

_ "I don't care how long it takes I just want those things out of my room." Dean had said to the man._

_Present_

_I don't think that I will be able to forget that. _I thought as I grabbed a pair of boxers and went into the bathroom to start running the water.

30 minutes later

After I had soaked my skin and washed up I walked out of the bathroom in nothing but my boxers. I went over to my drawer and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and put them on. I normally just sleep in my boxers but I couldn't chance Delilah coming out of her room to see me walking around the house in nothing but my boxers.

I walked out of the room but I turned back around when I realized that I forgot something. I went over to were the bottle of Advil sat on my bed side table. I took out two pills and walked back out of the room. I saw Dean passed out cold on the couch with the T.V. on. It was Epic Movie that was playing. I looked at the clock and it read 7:58pm.

_He didn't stay up as long as he made it sound that he would. _I thought. _Maybe he laughed so much he fell asleep. Wait is that even possible? That bath made me tired so I am in no condition to think this much. _I stopped my thought process at that and I walked to the kitchen and got some water to drink so that I could take the Advil. _Better follow Dean's example. _I decide and head back to my room. Once I am there I take of my sweatpants and crawl under the covers. Pretty soon after I entered a dreamless sleep.

Sunday Afternoon

"Be good and if you need anything call me or Dean." Delilah orders just before they were about to leave. Marcus and Moon were packing the suitcases into the back of Marcus's convertible. Did I mention that Marcus is rich but he just doesn't like to admit it.

"Yes I will, un." That is a lie. First person I would call is either Konan or Pein possibly Hidan.

"Leave the boy alone Delilah and get in the damn car. You have been lecturing him ever sense we fucking got here." Moon calls over. Another similarity about Hidan and Moon is they both use foul language even though Moon not as much as Hidan.

"I agree with Moon." Marcus adds. "Leave the kid alone and let Dean say something if he wants to."

"Alright." Delilah sighs and adds. "Just be good Dei-Dei." Then she walks away and that is just fine with me so that I could glare at her. I hate the little pet name that she gave me. It sounds like a girls name and that doesn't help when you already look like a girl in the first place. I look at Dean as he speaks.

"I know that you will be fine so unless it is something important, like for instance if you just want to talk, don't call but if you just got raped call immediately and tell me who I need to beat the shit out of."

"Like anybody would try to rape me, un."

"Well you have my awesome looks and I am just so irresistible that everyone wants a piece of me and you also look like a girl so who in their right mind wouldn't?"

"I am not a girl, un!"

"I never said that you were. I just said that you look like one." He smirks at me as I mumble something incoherent. And he adds. "Please don't do anything stupid. I don't know what happened at that party to make you act so quiet." He pauses. "What am I kidding! Of course I do but I don't see how that made you so quiet. I would like to know more about your feelings but I can't. Whatever it is I am sure that you can deal with it. If it has anything to do with Sasori, which I am sure that it does, don't worry about it, he will come around. He bent down and whispered, "Don't over do it." I blushed a deep red as I realized what he meant or at least what I think he meant.

"Just go, un."

"I knew you were going to say that. See you later bro." He turns and gos to the convertible and jumps into the backseat. They drove off leaving nothing for me to do. I walk back into the house and flop down on the couch after taking my shoes off. I turned on the T.V. To see that it was on FX and The Wedding Singer was just starting. So I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening watching movies on FX until I fell asleep on the couch while watching Iron Man 2.

Monday Morning

I woke up to the music off Pirates of the Caribbean. I sat up to find that I had a kink in my neck. I moved my head to were my neck would pop, which it did successfully getting rid of the kink. I took a look at the clock and it read 7:10am. I turned of the television and got up to go to my room. Once there I went to my drawers. I pulled out a pair of black boxers, black jeans and a white and dark blue T-shirt. After I had replaced the clothes I wore yesterday and the night before with the new clothes I went to the bathroom and redid my hair. After my hair was tangle-free and in it's usual ponytail, which took about 15-20 minutes to do, I went back to my room and to my bedside table. I took out the bottle of Advil and took two of them. My ass really didn't hurt anymore I just wanted to make sure that the pain was completely gone.

I looked at the clock and it read 7:25am. _Shit! Better get going._ I went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Pepsi and went out the door. I kept thinking about how things would work today, after all I haven't spoken to Sasori sense Friday night.

_Maybe we will be able to talk this morning. _I thought but my hopes of that were low and I frowned slightly as I passed his house and he wasn't there waiting for me. The house was dark, like nobody was home. _Maybe he went on ahead. _I picked up my pace hoping that I might be able to catch up with him. When I got to the school he wasn't there. The only ones there are Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Itachi.

"Where is everyone, un?" I ask as I approach the group.

"Hidan is at home because he is, supposedly, in too much pain to get up." Kakuzu states.

"Tobi has caught a cold." Itachi adds, sounding like he doesn't care about his cousin and then he adds. "We have no clue where Zetsu is and we thought Sasori would be with you, like always."

"No, I haven't spoken with Sasori sense Friday night, un." I respond. _Was Sasori just trying to avoid me?_

"If Sasori isn't with you then he probably isn't coming today." Pein says and we all look at him, even Konan looked at him in surprise. Sasori never missed school unless he had too.

"So you know where he is at then?" Kisame was the one to ask.

"Yes. He called me and said that he didn't think he would be at school today but he would try to be here if he could."

"Did he tell you why he isn't here?" Konan asked in worry. I desperately wanted to know the answer because I was afraid that I was the cause.

"Yes he did." Pein said. "The reason is because yesterday his grandmother had a severe heart attack that put her in the hospital."

"Why is he gone then, un?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Kisame adds. "Sasori doesn't even like that old bitch."

"Your picking up Hidan's habits." Itachi comments to the shark.

"Temari drug Sasori along with Kankuro and Gaara to the hospital to stay with Chiyo." Pein explained.

"Oh, un." Of course Temari had to drag her brothers and cousin to the hospital to just sit by an old bag of bones. Konan got tired of the silence that had engulfed us quickly so she decided to ask Kakuzu a few questions.

"So Kakuzu, why is Hidan in so much pain?" All eyes turned to the miser as we waited for his answer. He kept silent.

"Well?" Kisame prompted but Kakuzu didn't have to answer because he was saved by the bell. He walked away quickly down the hallway that lead to his homeroom.

"Oh well." Konan sighs dramatically. "We will just have to find out at lunch!" She declares and she waves goodbye and then follows Pein to their homeroom.

"Bye, un!" I call after them and then Kisame and Itachi bid their fairwells and head to their homeroom, leaving me to head to mine by myself. I walk into the room to see Mr. Genma sitting at his desk. I wondered briefly about how I would fair today sense both Hidan and Sasori were gone.

_I will be fine._ I tell myself as the bell rings and Mr. Genma takes role.

"Has anyone seen Sasori?" He asks.

"He wasn't able to come today, un." I answer.

"Thank you Deidara. What about Kade?"

"Present." Kade says and I shiver at the sound of his voice. Kade is one of the best runners on the track team. He has black hair with amber eyes. They kind of remind me of Spike. I remember Dean saying that they were cousins or something. I think that he follows me, well of course he has to be because he is in all of my classes. By all I mean **all**. I don't even know how he got into all my classes because nobody, and I mean nobody, is in all the same classes as somebody else. Then again I was probably just being paranoid.

Although I couldn't see it, I could practically feel the smirk that he gave when I said that Sasori wasn't going to be here today. Yet again it was probably paranoia getting to me. Then again I have been wrong before.

Sense during Homeroom al we do is either talk or do homework that was due for the day, there was nothing for me to do because I had no homework and I normally just talked with Sasori, who is gone today. I took out a piece of paper and started to draw a bird. I love birds.

To me the period seemed to end shortly but I think that's because I spent the whole time drawing. When the bell rang I quickly gathered up my pictures and utensils and walked out of the room. I decided that I would stop by Konan's locker instead of meeting up with her during class. I caught her just as she was shutting her locker. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Dei." She greeted me.

"Hey Konan, un." I smile back.

"So how was your morning so far?" She asks as we walk down the hallway to the Science room.

"Boring. Sasori-Danna wasn't there to talk to me, un."

"I am sure that you just wanted to talk to him." Konan said sarcastically.

"Fine. How about your morning, un?"

"Oh it's always just a party when you have class with Mr. Gai." She says, adding an eye roll to justify her point. "Everyone get up and show that youthful spirit!" She mocks.

"I bet, un." I reply. "So wherr's Pein?" I ask as we enter the room and take our seats. It's true that Pein is always around Konan's locker in between classes, he always seems to be at her side.

"Well sense Kakuzu never gave us an answer I had Pein call Hidan and he was cussing so loud that Mr. Gai heard it and Pein got sent to the office." Konan explained just before the bell rings she then adds. "But I did get that Kakuzu screwed Hidan, multiple times too."

"No wonder Kakuzu didn't want to say anything, un." I say just as Mr. Orochimarru comes into the room.

"Now, now children. Ssssettle down ssssso we can begin to learn about the reproductive sssssssyssssstem." He says in a tone of voice that just sends chills up my spine and not the kind.

"Why does he have to call us children." I hear Konan mutter and I silently agreed with her but even so the class shuts up.

Mr. Orochimaru is creepy to say the least. He, or it, can make you freeze just by one glance. He has sickly pale skin with long black hair. His eyes are the worst part. They are a bright, glinting amber and then he also wears purple eyeshadow for some unknown reason. Over all he looks like a snake and most of the students, including myself, think that he is a pedophile. That has yet to be proven.

_Today has been horrible so far. _ I thought. It was true. First Sasori and Hidan are both gone, I am pretty sure that Kade is watching me and we are not mixing chemicals in class today but talking about reproduction. _What's next? _I ask myself and sigh irritably as Mr. Orochimaru starts his explanation of the reproductive system.

* * *

"Deidara are you done with your homework?"

"Yes I am, un." I respond and looked at Konan who took my worksheet and started looking at it.

"Did you even pay attention during class?"

"Nope, un."

"So you just put random answers in the blanks?"

"How could you tell, un? I said sarcastically.

"Maybe it's the fact that the question that the answers you put don't make any sense like this one for example. Where is the baby until it is born? A simple enough question but what did you put down? You put A cotton candy machine. I can't believe you!"

I was getting sick of her lecturing me and I could tell that she was about to say something else but the bell cut her off. My prayer was answered! Yay! I smirked triumphantly at her as I gathered my stuff and she did the same. When I walked out of the room I met up with Kakuzu and we headed to English. When we walked into the room we saw our teacher, Mr. Jiraiya, writing something.

Mr. Jiraiya is a man in his 50's who has long white hair and green eyes. He wears red face paint for some strange reason and he also wears this weird hat that makes him look sort of like a toad. Speaking of toads he is obsessed with them! It's creepy. He is a huge pervert. I think he has some strikes against him, wouldn't you say? I mean he is a huge pervert and he is obsessed with toads. That is very creepy. Not as creepy as Orochimaru by all means, but still creepy.

"Hello Kakuzu, Deidara." He greets.

"Hmph." Kakuzu grunts as usual.

"Hi, un." I reply. "What are you writing?"

"I am just finishing up the current novel that I am writing." He answers proudly. I hear Kakuzu sigh and I glance at him just in time to see his eyes roll. I agreed with him and I sweat dropped. Everyone knew that Mr. Jiraiya wrote books but they also had porn in them.

I sat down in the desk right next to Kakuzu's just as the bell rang and everyone ran through the doorway. I was well aware of Kade sitting in the seat behind me and he didn't stop staring at me until Mr. Jiraiya spoke up.

"Class today is going to be a freeday because I have to finish up some paperwork." He says and sits back down. I took out my notebook and started to draw while Kakuzu took out a book to read. All the while I was drawing I couldn't ignore the fact that Kade had his eyes never left my back.

* * *

Mr. Jiraiya stood and yawned. He fixed the papers on his desk and then he said.

"Okay class I am done with the paperwork so now to start learning-" He was cut off by the bell and he now stood there, dumbfounded. I packed away my notebook, now filled with random drawings and as Kakuzu and I walked past Mr. Jiraiya Kakuzu said.

"You were working on your novel for more than 40 minutes. Next time either teach the class or write porn, don't try and do both." Then we walked out of the room.

"Bye, un." I said as Kakuzu and I went our separate ways.

"Bye." He said. I then headed to the gym. When I got to the locker room I saw that most of the boys had already changed, including the kid that I was sure that was stalking me. I completely ignored Kade and went over to Pein, who was leaning against a wall.

"I am surprised you came, un." I comment.

"Apparently I have been skipping this class too much." He answers. "If I don't start coming to class then I will start getting in school suspensions."

"Oh, un." I reply. "I am glad you came though."

"Didn't want to be lonely?"

"You got it, un." I say as I grab my clothes and quickly change into them. "Ready to face Mr. Gai, un?"

"He is a pedophile so no." Was his answer.

"True, un." With that we exited the locker room and went into the gym.

"Pedophile." Pein said again as we saw the teacher standing in the middle of the floor.

Mr. Gai has these hugs, bushy eyebrows. They are black like his hair. His haircut is shaped like a bowl. Then his eyes are blakc and he wears this green spandex suit. What kind of person wears a spandex suit! He also always shouts about youthfulness.

"He will probably have us run all period, like always, un."

"Great." Pein groaned as the bell rang.

"Alright my youthful students you are going to spend these wonderful youthful moments running!"

"What did I tell you, un?" I said as Mr. Gai shouts.

"Move, my youthful students!" I spend the whole period running beside Pein who kept grumbling about how this was a waist of time and how Mr. Gai needs to shut up and wear something that is not green and that is definitely not spandex.

* * *

"Thank god that's over. Now I remember why I stopped coming to this class." Pein says as he waits for me to change so that we can go to Health class.

"When was the last time you came to gym, un?" I ask curiously.

"The first time I went to Gym." Was the answer. Then it hit me. _Why was Pein waiting for me?_ I looked at him puzzled and I asked.

"Why are you waiting for me, un?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He just answered my question with another question. It annoys me when he does that. So I just shut up and changed back into my usual clothes. We walked to our next class in silence and made it through the door right as the bell rings. I took my usual seat beside Itachi while Pein sat next to Kakuzu.

"I wonder if teacher will say something about my skin color again." Kisame comments from where he sat on the other side of Itachi. The comment was just loud enough for Mr. Kabuto to hear.

"Well if you are so keen about me using you as an example, I will." Mr. Kabuto says and pushes his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

Mr. Kabuto is fairly young for a teacher. He is in hiss early twenties and he has gray hair that he keeps in a ponytail. He wears old fashioned glasses and he hangs out with Mr. Orochimaru a lot. He singles our group, Akatsuki, out because we all have different problems, even the members that aren't in our Health class.

Zetsu has 2 personalities. Hidan keeps stabbing himself and preaching/ranting about his god, Jashin. Konan is overly obsessed with origami and her looks, granted so are Itachi and I. Sasori is obsessed with puppetry and how he thinks that all true Art is eternal. He is wrong true Art s fleeting.

I hear Kisame mumble something that I didn't catch. I did, however, hear Itachi mutter.

"You need to stop drawing attention to yourself." And out of the corner of my eye I saw Kisame shoot a glare at his boyfriend.

"Now class just shut up and listen." Mr. Kabuto shouts, glancing at Suigetsu and Tayuya, who were arguing, again. When they were quiet but still glaring at each other he continues. "Today we are going to learn about what happens if you don't get enough oxygen." Kisame let out a growl. _This is going to be a long class._

_

* * *

_

"Seriously Kisame why do you always drag Mr. Kabuto into a fight?" Pein asks as we leave the room to head to the cafeteria.

"Well he deserves it and besides it stops him from preaching stuff about how to stay healthy." Kisame replied.

"It's true that it stops him from teaching but it also gives everyone a headache." Kakuzu states.

"Yet again he deserves it." Kisame said.

"True but you need to be more careful today he was so close to throwing his book at you." Itachi says.

"Then I get to tell Tsunade that he is abusing students." Kisame shrugged.

"Do you honestly think that that will work, un?" I ask.

"Now really but you can hope." He answers as we walk into the lunch room.

"Whatever." Itachi says. We were some of the first kids in the lunch line so we got our food pretty fast and we went and sat at the table that we normally sit at and within a few minutes time Konan comes and joins us.

"Hey guys what's up." She says happily.

"Somebody's happy." Pein comments slipping one arm around her waist.

"Of course."

"What about?" Kisame asks, showing off his toothy smile.

"Well I just had Advanced Math as you guys all know and Mr. Asuma announced that he is going to be a father soon. Mrs. Kurenai is expecting his son or daughter." Konan said happily.

"I doubt that Mr. Asuma said that willingly." Kakuzu said. "You probably forced it out of him."

"I would never do such a thing!" Konan exclaimed but the blush that started to crawl upon her cheeks said that Kakuzu was probably right. Pein raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't force him did you?" He asks.

"Of course not." Konan says defiantly. "Though I did hear Mrs. Kurenia and Mr. Asuma talking about it."

"Then why did you say that he announced it, un?"

"He sort of announced it." Konan said while Itachi nods.

"You asked him if it was true or not in the middle of class." The weasel said.

"As a matter of fact I did but he still announced it."

"I heard you actually went to Gym today. Why the change of heart?" Kisame asks Pein as we finished our food.

"Yes I did go to Gym today and part of me regrets it." Pein answered.

"Because of Mr. Gai?"

"Precisely."

"You haven't went before now so why now?" Kakuzu asks.

"Well first of all I would start getting either ISS's or OSS's and frankly I can do without both of those and then I am doing a favor for someone." He explains, not saying anymore and leaving everyone frustrated because nobody could force him to talk if he didn't want to talk.

"Fine, un."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Hmph."

"Fine."

"Fine but it better not be something that involves us." After that is said we finished eating in silence and threw away our trash just as the bell rang.

"See you guys later, un." I say as we head out separate ways.

"Bye." Konan says and she is the only one who was kind enough to say that. Well what can you expect from social outcasts? Nothing more that's what you can expect.

* * *

I headed to my locker and grabbed my things for History. It is going to be so boring in class today sense Hidan is gone but I will just have to manage. I closed my locker and walked into Mr. Iruka's room. It was fairly close to my locker so I am normally one of the first people in class.

"Hello Deidara." Mr. Iruka greets as I walk into the class room and take my seat.

"Hi, un. What are we learning about today?" I ask.

"Today we are learning about the Revolutionary War." He answers as some of the other students come into the class. Mr. Iruka was busy writing down stuff on the board.

Mr. Iruka is a man in his mid to late twenties and he is pretty kind and helpful. He has tan skin and brown eyes. He has brown hair that he wears up in a high ponytail and he also has a scar on his nose. He can be dense on occasion but nominally he isn't and he helps anybody if they need it.

It's a miracle! This time when the bell rang there was nobody that was late. Oh well time for another period of listening to nonsense and trying to ignore Kade.

* * *

After History was done I hurried up to get to Literature. The funny thing is even though that Kakuzu is my friend we really don't talk that much, well we have in the past and its normally during Literature class because Mr. Kakashi is normally reading his porno books and he lets us do whatever we want, unless it is something serious. Anyway I met up with Kakuzu outside the classroom and we greeted each other with a nod and entered the class.

"So what do you think will happen today, un?" I ask.

"I am assuming that Mr. Kakashi will let us do whatever again because remember Mr. Jiraiya finished his latest novel during class." Kakuzu answered as we sat down in our seats. Mr. Kakashi looked up from his desk and at Kakuzu.

"Yes today is a free day again because I have to go over some files." Mr. Kakashi stated and looked back at his desk.

Mr. Kakashi is a man with fair skin and spiked up gray hair. He has a mask that he wears over the bottom half of his face and his right eyes for some odd reason. He is a pervert and during class he always reads Mr. Jiraiya's novels, porn novels to be exact. Also he is always late for things.

"Deidara." Kakuzu said as we waited for the bell to ring.

"What, un?" I ask meeting his eyes.

"Today Pein got a detention and Konan is getting picked up by her parents while Kisame has practice and Itachi is going to stay after school until after Kisame gets out. So you will have to walk home." Kakuzu explained. Normally one of them gave me a ride home.

"What about you, un?" I ask.

"Hidan texted me and said that if I didn't get home right after school he was going to burn my money and I would be forced to watch. So I can't give you a ride ether. Sorry." Just as I was about to say something else the bell rang and we both turned our attention to the teacher.

"Class today I have to go over some files so you may do as you please." Mr. Kakashi stated and he continued to read his 'files'. I turned back to Kakuzu and we started talking again.

* * *

_Why oh why does Art have to be at the end of the day? _I asked myself as I walk through the halls and away from the Literature room. I guess I really didn't mind. As long as I could make my masterpieces then I was happy but I still didn't like the fact that Art was at the end of the day. I waled to my locker and put my stuff in it and shut it and continued to walk to the Art room.

When I got to the Art room I noticed that everybody was there except Mrs. Kurenai but she would probably come in once the bell rang. What a surprise Karen and Suigetsu were arguing again. In my opinion they should just either kiss and make up or just shut up! They fight like a fucking married couple.

I went over and took my seat were I normally do and I looked regretfully at Sasori's normal seat. True I missed him the whole day but during Art we just talked about that. Art. Even though we had different views on art we still talked about it like fellow artists.

"Class today we will be painting." Mrs. Kurenai says coming into the room. "You pick your topic and then paint about it. The topics have to be something appropriate for school and it has to be done by the end of class. The topics are a self portrait or a portrait of someone else because either you or one other person has to be in your scene. So get started." She explains as the bell stopped ringing. I brightened up and went to get the paints I would need.

* * *

After class I stayed behind a little after school to help Mrs. Kurenai clean up the Art room, after all it's not like I was getting a ride from anybody.

"Thank you for your help Deidara." Mrs. Kurenai said.

"No problem, un." I smile as I walk out of the room and head out of the building but before I could get to the sidewalk that lead to my normal route home someone pushed me up against the brick wall of the building. I looked to see who had pinned me against the building and my eyes met amber. One name flashed through my head. _Kade._ He brought my hands up above my head and pinned them to the brick wall with his hand and forced me into a kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away with a smirk.

"What are you doing, un?" I asked trying not to let the panic I felt show in any way, shape, or form.

"What I have always wanted to do and now that Sasori isn't at your side and I don't think he will be for a while I can do this with ease." With that being said he forced me into another kiss and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I was afraid. More afraid than I ever have been. With Kade doing this it made me think that Dean might have been serious when he said not to get raped.

Sasori's POV

"We will come and get you tomorrow and take you to school." Temari said as I got out of her car.

"Thanks but no thanks I think I will walk to school." I answered her.

"You know you don't have to go to school tomorrow after all Granny Chiyo just died."

"I am fine going to school tomorrow. Thanks for the ride and good bye." I state and shut the door. I watch as they drive off. Finally! I thought that the old hag would never die. I should probably go get my work for today and... How it pains me to admit I should talk with Deidara sometime. Hopefully Pein did what he promised. I know that he said he had a detention to serve but I am sure that he did as he promised. If there was one thing I could count on it would be Pein's promises.

I started my walk to the school hoping that I didn't have that much. I figured that I wouldn't have any in Literature or English or History. Definitely no homework in Art or Homeroom but I probably had homework in Science and Math. I shivered as I thought about Mr. Orochimaru. Seriously the guy looked like he was about to jump somebody!

I also decided that I would wait until I actually went back to school to talk with Deidara but then again it looks like the universe had other plans. As I got closer to the school I heard some struggling and I was curious as to what it was. I looked around the corner and what I saw made me enraged.

Kane was pinning Deidara up against the wall. Kane had Deidara's hands pinned by the wrists over Deidara's head and his leg was in between Deidara's legs pressing up against his crotch. Not only that but Kade was kissing Deidara! It was a forced kiss and he had his tongue practically shoved down Deidara's throat. Deidara had silent streams of tears going down his cheeks. How dare Kade do that to him!

"Get away from him!" I snarled, making Kade look up at me.

"Damn! What are you doing here?" I didn't answer his question I just threw a punch at him and knocked him to the ground after the blow hit his jaw. He stayed were he was, holding his jaw while Deidara slid down the wall and sat down with his head in his hands. I glared hard at the boy in front of me and I hissed.

"Don't you ever touch my Deidara like that again!" He must have felt the venom in my voice because he just nodded vigorously and scrambled to his feet and ran the opposite direction.

"Danna, un." I heard Deidara mutter quietly. I looked over at him to meet his eyes. I walked over to him and crouched in front of him.

"Deidara are you okay?" I ask, concerned that Kade might have physically hurt him. A simple nod was what I got in response.

"He tried to rape me, un." Deidara said shaking. I stood up.

"Deidara come on." I tell him and help him up when he nods. I lead him back the way I had just come from and once we were at my house I stopped and he was about to let go of my hand but I grabbed onto his hand so that he wouldn't let go. We apparently had held hands on the way to my house. He looked at me, confused.

"What, un?" He asks, his voice starting to come back.

"You are not going home alone. Your coming with me." I said in a firm voice and led him into my house. I led him up the stairs and into my room. He sat down on my bed and I sat down next to him.

"Thank you Danna, un." He said finally.

"I was not going to let that rat touch you like that." I told him. That made him smile.

"Danna what happened I thought that Temari took you, Kankuro, and Gaara to the hospital, un."

"She did but Granny Chiyo died a little while ago so now I don't have to go back to visit her tomorrow."

"So you'll be at school, un?" He asks, hopeful.

"Well I can go back to school if I want to but sense my grandmother just died I get to have time off from school."

"Oh, un."

"Yeah."

"You know it was really boring at school today, un."

"How so?"

"Both you and Hidan were gone so I was bored, un." He complained and I chuckled. "Danna?"

"Yes?"

"Well when you saved me from Kade today you called me yours. What did you mean by that, un?" His azure blue eyes meet my own gaze evenly.

"Just what it sounded like." I reply. "I claimed you so you will stay mine." He looked at me surprised.

"I thought that you didn't think anything of it because I didn't here anything from you and I thought..." He trailed off. I stood up off my bed and stood in front of him.

"Deidara." I said getting him to meet my gaze once more. "I did think the world of it. That's why I haven't called you because I was afraid that you would hate me for what I did."

"How could I ever hate you Danna, un?" He looked at me with confusion filled gaze.

"I took your innocence so I thought you would hate me."

"You were the one who I wanted to give it to, un." He said looking down at his feet. I put my hand under his chin and forced his chin up. He had to look at me.

"You want to know something?"

"What, un?"

"I will admit that on Friday I did what I did out of lust," That made Deidara look a little sad. ", but this time I want to do it for pleasure." That made him surprised and he looked at me happily.

"You mean it Danna, un?" He asks.

"Of course I do Dei now are you ready?"

"Danna I would love to do it again but..." I raise an eyebrow.

"But what?" He looks a little sheepish.

"My ass hurts and after what just happened..."

"Still?" A nod was what I got and I let out a small chuckle. "I'm sorry that I went too rough Friday and I completely understand." With that said I brought my lips to Deidara's in a gentle kiss and he kissed back. After a few minutes of kissing we both pull away for air.

"Danna on Friday I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you, un."

"I know and I love you too." I gave Deidara a swift peck on the lips and then looked at him. "You are not staying by yourself for a week so you will be staying here." I could see the unspoken question in Deidara's eyes but I chose to ignore it.

"Okay but what are we going to do all week, un. They also might be gone longer."

"Well sense sex is out of the question until your ass stops hurting we will just have to find other ways to occupy our time." I smile at him. I get back on the bed and crawl to where I am sitting behind him and I snake my arms around his waist and I put my head on his shoulder. "So when were you planning on telling me that Danna means husband just as well as master?" I ask.

"What! How did you find that out, un?"

"I had a talk with your brother."

"Is that how you knew they would be gone, un?"

"Yep. Also did Pein do his job in Gym?"

"What job, un?"

"To keep Kade off of what is rightfully mine." I say and nibble at his ear playfully.

"So that's why Pein went to Gym, un."

"Yep."

"Do you truly love me, un?"

"Of course." I say and stand up but before I could move anymore I was pulled down into a hard but gentle and loving kiss. I pulled away. "I thought you wanted to wait?"

"That doesn't mean that I don't want other things, un." He muttered.

"Then I will be glad to oblige." I smirked and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed it I didn't feel like writing a Lemon but I have got to tell you that there will be some in my other stories. **_

_**There is a One-Shot that I am working on at the moment and it is a Crack-Fic. Guess who causes all the chaos? Tobi that's who and all he wanted to know was what a single word meant and instead he got every member of the Akatsuki mad at him and he even got Mr. T to jump into the mix. Get ready and keep watch for Tobi's adventure!**_

_**If you want you can PM me with any questions or comments.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Akatsukifan14 :) **_


End file.
